


Jefferies Tube Quickie

by MacPye



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacPye/pseuds/MacPye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place shortly after First Contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jefferies Tube Quickie

In the aftermath of their travel back to the 24th century, a lot needed fixing on the Enterprise-E. Geordi felt he should not be exempt the task of deBorgifying most of the ship below deck eleven. Data had silently volunteered to help him.

In a way, it felt like old times to Geordi.

Although… In their proximity courtesy of the Jefferies tube, Geordi was acutely aware that he perceived Data differently with his new occular implants. Yes, Data still had the halo Geordi only saw on his android friend, but he saw his features more clearly, too. The way his shoulders moved as they crawled through the close space.

The way his ass looked in those engineering boiler suits…

 _Whoa, La Forge! Mind on your task!_ he thought, raising his eyebrows at himself as Data crawled ahead.

Unfortunately, Data chose that moment to look over his shoulder — _Dayum, the curve of that back!_ — probably to check if Geordi was keeping up. He spotted the look on Geordi’s face and frowned.

"Is something the matter, Geordi?" Data inquired in his usual tone of mild inquisitiveness.

"No, not really, my mind was just wandering," replied Geordi. He bit his lip. "Actually. Would you mind me asking something… personal?"

"Not at all," said Data, obviously intrigued.

"Data, have you… thought about sexuality at all, after the installation of your emotion chip?"

Data carefully sat down and turned to Geordi, his face pensive. After a pause, he responded, “In all honesty, I had not. I had thought to deal with it as it became relevant, until my run in with the Borg Queen.” He paused again, his eyebrows knit together.

"Go on," Geordi softly encouraged, crawling a little closer.

"She tried to… seduce me," Data said quietly. "While the act of physical stimulation in connection to my activated emotion chip caused… a response in my bodily functions… It did not… _feel right_.”

"You weren’t attracted to her," offered Geordi.

"Not at all. Certainly not on an… emotional level."

"Oh, Data," sighed Geordi, cautiously covering the android’s left hand. "It’s a natural reaction for a body to respond to erotic stimuli. There’s no need to feel guilty about that."

"It is?" Data breathed, his eyes momentarily flickering to Geordi’s hand covering his own. "What about non-erotic stimuli?"

Geordi blinked. “Er… You mean, when you feel… an emotional connection, or just random stimuli?”

"Random stimuli when one feels an emotional attraction to someone," Data answered quietly.

Geordi was suddenly aware of Data’s hand moving under his; intertwining their fingers. His breath hitched.

"Data, what exactly are you dr—" but he didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Data used his free hand to grab a firm hold on the front of Geordi’s boiler suit, and pulled him closer. Geordi found himself straddling a recumbent Data, his own breath hot against the android’s upper lip, Data’s free hand now gripping the fabric at the nape of his neck, his own free hand flung out next to Data’s head. Data’s face came closer, obscuring his vision of anything else, and their lips smooched together.

As he was entangled in the single most erotic slow kiss of his life, Geordi was acutely focussed on Data’s left hand disentangling from his, and scooting up his leg. Data was making soft, pleased noises through his nose, and Geordi felt his body respond with vigor to them.

After an indefinite laps of time, Geordi slowly ended the kiss, and looked down on Data. There were actual patches of darker colour on Data’s synthetic skin, and his breath came out in small puffs. He was insistently rutting against Geordi, and the engineer felt a hardness to compete with his own.

"Data," he managed, "I’m not sure this is the right place for…" He indicated lamely with his head at their situation.

"Why not?" asked Data, his voice no longer his usual level self. "I have… fantasized about this location."

"Oh, holy warp core breach…" whispered Geordi. He leaned in again, and kissed Data sloppily, eagerly; Data responded in kind.

Geordi insinuated his hand into Data’s boiler suit, pleased to find soft hairs gracing the warm, cool skin.

"Geordi," Data exhaled, hips bucking, as Geordi kissed his neck in an attempt to leave a hickey.

A few more moments, and the rutting and kissing became too much for both of them. Geordi moaned, and soiled his standard issue trunks, shortly followed by a soft keening noise from Data, whose aftershocks were a bit more spectacular.

They lay panting for a few moments, until Geordi extracted himself from Data’s arms.

"We still have an ODN junction to fix. And then… we’ll go to my quarters," he said.

"Agreed," Data managed, the colour of his skin returning to normal.


End file.
